Few things can surpass the power of aromas like evergreen, cinnamon, or vanilla in evoking nostalgia for old-fashioned holidays. Even though modern "advancements" such as dual-income couples, pagers, and allergy awareness have brought on artificial trees and "store-bought" sugarplums, the scent of a fresh-cut fir and holiday baking hold a dear place in the hearts of many. For those people, the winter holiday is a time for decorating trees and creating or displaying winter scenes in their homes. However, even the most lavishly decorated artificial trees lack the wonderful aroma of a fresh-cut evergreen. The reasons many use artificial trees include, for example, the fact that many people suffer from allergies to the sap of evergreen trees, or may prefer to avoid the mess that can be generated by a fresh tree or the inconvenience of selecting and purchasing a tree every year. Similarly, the many demands on families have usurped the amount of time necessary to prepare and serve the abundant holiday feasts of bygone clays. The fact that enthusiasm for holiday time is undiminished is evidenced by the great number of people who do all they can to create a winter holiday display. Unfortunately, the magic of the holiday scents is frequently absent from their homes.
As a result, many ways have been developed to introduce seasonal, holiday, or evergreen scents into winter displays while avoiding the problems associated with using fresh trees. It has been known to provide these scents in a variety of carriers, such as holiday potpourri, scented candles, incense, and the like.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,520 discusses a cover for Christmas trees which includes a tree-encapsulating bag or sheath provided with a center opening for receiving the trunk of the tree, a center string sleeve encircling the center opening and slidably containing a center perimeter string for tightening the center segment of the sheath against the trunk and an outside perimeter sleeve for containing an outside perimeter string. The cover can be scented and decorated and may be round or shaped in the configuration of a regular or irregular polygon, such as a square or rectangle, as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,783 This invention relates generally to an artificial tree, and more particularly to a vertically sectionalized, compactly storable, quickly assembled and disassembled artificial Christmas tree provided with substantially completely concealed means for decoratively electrically illuminating the same. The base element of tree base section may also be provided with an opening formed therethrough at a desired point, and a perforated container containing a suitable aromatic substance emitting a "woodsy" odor may be placed on base element adjacent thereto; the aroma passing through opening to permeate the air around artificial Christmas tree and enhance the impression of naturalness thereof.
The manufacture of artificial snow for decorative purposes is also known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,997 relates to a method and article of manufacture for forming a dry, flaky slightly adherent substance which may be colored for decorative purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,587 discusses a method of making STYROFOAM fluff from STYROFOAM. The fluff particles are torn away from the STYROFOAM by a rapidly rotating router blade. The pulling away of small pieces from the STYROFOAM provides an increased volume to the fluff.
It is also known to apply a scent to artificially-created frozen snow. U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,370 discusses an artificial snowseed in the form of granules of a super water-absorbing polymer already coated with a fluorine-containing material and/or a silicone oil. The snowseed of the invention may be colored with known pigments or dyes. The artificial snow made from the colored artificial snowseed looks beautiful, and a commercial value may be added to it. For example, discrimination of ski slopes by coloring for beginners or experts may add a more fun. Further, other additives, e.g. perfume, fragrance, or aroma may be added.
However, none of these patents provide a convenient scenting mechanism that is aromatically pleasant, cost effective, and a decorative accent in any holiday decor. It can be seen from the foregoing that the need exists for a fragrant decorative accent that adds beauty and fragrance to any holiday display.